Gabby has an Overnight gig
by Stuckfan
Summary: Principle Swift trust me enough to watch Jeremy overnight. I need to nail this gig, could mean a lot of money.


I'm the world's best babysitter, or at least the world least scared. I baby-sit the world's alien kids. I'm pretty good at it. Right now I'm with my favorite and first client, Jeremy. He is, like a prince or something, but I just see him as a kid who needs a friend. I'm teaching him how to play UNO right now. He loves it and I just like seeing him happy. "UNO" he yells as is puts down a red two. "Good Job" I congratulate him right before I put a red draw two down. He laughs and picks his two cards up.

I think he likes me, because I don't bullshit him. I don't treat him like he is too small or young to handle stuff. So I don't go easy when we play games. "Hey, Jeremy. You can shape shift right?" He looks up confused. "Yeah, I've shape-shifted right now, you know I look like a giant blue blob."

"No, I mean you can choose different forms"

He thinks about it for a second, "Yeah I could, if I had a picture or something." I pull out my phone and bring up a pic of Colin Ford, "Change into him" Jeremy looks at the picture for a few seconds and then his entire body starts to shake. Then is looks like he is getting flushed down the toilet really fast and poof he is Colin Ford. If you don't know who that is watch the Netflix show Daybreak or the move We Bought A Zoo. Either way, he is a hot dude. I check out Jeremy. "Looking pretty hot there Jeremy, can you do women also?" in responds he changes into a copy of me. "WOW that so cool" he changes back into the kid I know and love. "If you say so"

We keep playing different games until it is time for him to get some sleep. When Principal Swift returns home he is pleased everything has gone so well. I get paid and go home for some sleep myself.

Over the next few weeks life is pretty normal, I baby-sit, go to school, and hang out with my friend Wesley. Life is good. So when Jeremy starts asking questions that a kid shouldn't I wish I could go back to a time where I wasn't in charge. "So guys and girls both like sex or just guys?" he bugs me. I tried ignoring him, I tried answering one question, now all he does is keep asking the sex questions. I'm 13 how am I suppose to know everything.

"What will it take to get you to stop asking all these questions?" I interrupt what is bound to be another question. He looks at me, at bit hurt at my outburst, "I'm sorry Jeremy, I didn't mean to yell at you. I haven't had sex myself so I am not the best person to answer these type of questions."

He thinks about my words for a while. I go back to reading my magazine, thinking that he will find some other subject bug me about. I am about to find out who the killer is when he taps me on my shoulder gently. I look over at him, " If you don't know about sex and I don't know why don't we teach each other?" I look at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He explains how he could shape shift into any guy I want, then we could learn about sex together. I have to admit I'm tempted, but I can't I'm suppose look after the kids not teach them about stuff they don't need to know about yet. He is disappointed but agrees with me.

Weeks later I had a crush on a school mate, well it didn't end well. I just can't stop thinking about him. I have all the new feelings and when I'm in the shower, well sometimes my hand doesn't just clean my body. Sometimes I explore. I really enjoy the shower these days.

I'm due to baby-sit Jeremy tonight. My first overnight job. I can't wait. Principal Swift is going to some alien meeting, I didn't really pay attention. I just want to do this, prove I'm responsible enough to get even more work. I haven't told my mom, but these aliens really overpay. I've made 100 dollars for babysitting an hour. Doing one overnight trip could get me loads of money.

I arrive with my overnight bag and greet Jeremy at the door. He welcomes me in and Principal Swift give me a final run down. I pretend to listen and rush him out the door. Once he is gone I turn to Jeremy and ask, " So scary movies, or junk food!" He laughs and says, "Both" "That's my boy"

We set up the movie player and I put in some ghost story and press play. We have a huge assortment of snacks. All stuff he can eat without exploding. I won't make that mistake again. He does have weird reactions to some stuff, as I soon discover. About half way through the movie I notice Jeremy eating some cheese puffs when he starts reacting"WHAT IS THAT?" he yells. I look at the screen and don't see anything weird. When I start to ask what he means I follow his eyes and he is looking down. Looking at his own crotch where he has a boner.

"You never got a boner before?" I ask. He looks at me dumbfounded. I explain what it is and why people usually get them. He explains he wasn't having any thoughts like that. He was just watching the movie and eating. I tell him to eat another cheese puff. When he does, the boner returns larger than before. I can't help but think some girl is going to be lucky in the future. Then it hits me, I can't have the real Jace, but this could work.

"So, do you remember what you asked me about a few weeks ago?" I start. He doesn't so I remind him, and ask if he is still willing. He is, so I pull my phone out and ask him to change into Jace. He looks at the school photo I happen to have saved in my phone, don't ask, and bam Jace is in front of me. I look him over and those shower feelings are back. "Very nice" I tell him

I decide to take charge and kiss him. He doesn't do anything at first, but I guide him. We kiss and I move closer to him pressing my body against his. I know that this is a prefect copy of Jace and I like it. It doesn't take long before he is kissing me back with full vigor. I reach for his shirt and lift it off. Then do the same to mine. Jeremy take a second to look at my flat chest and hard nipples. They are dark brown and begging for attention. I guide his hand up to one and tell him to play with me. He is only to happy to.

I enjoy his attention, he is shy at first, but I encourage him and before long he is touching, pinching, and I even get him to kiss them. He asks why my are not as big as other girls. I explain they will grow soon, and even if they don't, I'm happy with my body. There are all kind of guys who like small tits. I reach out and grab his dick. His pants are in the way, so I undo them and stick my hand in. As I wrap my fingers around he lets out a low moan. I didn't know if being alien would effect him. I guess as long as he in human form he has human sensation.

I slowly jerk him off, letting him get use to this new feeling. I can feel myself getting wetter at the thoughts of what we might do. It is easy to forget, this is the alien I'm suppose to be babysitting, not Jace himself. I want this so much, I am going to let myself live in the fantasy. He is Jace now. I refuse to think about fucking Jeremy.

I pull his pants off and reach to undo my own. Jace is watching with interest. When I reveal my lack of panties he is surprised by what he finds. " So guys and girls have different..um...stuff?" he ask innocently. I didn't think that through at all. An alien is doing to have no idea what boys and girls do. No wonder he had so many questions. I spend a few minutes giving him a good rundown. How sex works and what is suppose to happen. He asks a few follow up questions, but this time I suggest we just find out for ourselves.

I grab his hand and guide it to the wetness between my legs. He rubs me slowly, and I moan. "Yes, keep going" I go back to jerking him off. His penis fitting perfectly into my hand. We keep going like this, both of us playing with the other, enjoying the occasionally kiss. I pull us down and get him on top of me. He smiles and asks what we do now. I tell him it is time to do other stuff with our mouths. He turns around and faces my pussy, as his cock comes into my view my eyes widen. Bigger than I thought, I know I was touching him seconds ago, but it was my first time. I didn't have anything to compare it to. Now I do, at least 5 inches, very good for a boy our age. I kiss the head at first, and he licks my slit to start. Knowing he is waiting on me, I take him into my mouth.

It is a hard fit, get it "hard fit", you guys have no sense of humor. It doesn't take me long to figure out what to do. As I bob my little mouth up and down his hard cock he is licking me all over down there. With no direction or comment from me he is aimless. I pull my head off and give him some pointers and it is so much better. "OH yes, right there." he finally gets it right. I go back to giving my first blowjob. Man do I love it so much. I know why teenagers love sex so much. Why we think about it all the time. It is so much fun and we haven't even gotten to the best part.

When I cum, it is so much better than anything I ever did in the shower. Jace's tongue feels so good and I tell him so. "YOU ARE a GOD" I flip around and get on top of him. "Hold still" I command as I line myself up with him. I don't wait and just sit down. I feel something tear and a little pain, but that is replaced with pleasure very quickly. I move up and down slowly, Jace is watching with rapture in his eyes. He reaches up and start to pinch my nipples again. Nothing in this world has prepared me for this, the world has expanded so much. I don't think I'm going to be able to stop. SEX IS GREAT!

I start moving faster and faster, my ass hitting his legs harder and harder as his cock goes deeper and deeper. I am moaning so loud; I hope no one hears me. I watch his face, his eyes tell me he is close. I don't know what an alien's cum is like, but I think I am about to find out. I wait til he is coming and jump off, no need to risk an alien baby. I watch in fascination as a blue liquid shoots out of his cock and goes all over his chest.

He looks down and asks what is that. I give him the best explanation I can and he transforms back into the kid I know and love. It makes me realize I'm still nude and standing there in front of my ward. It doesn't make sense but I cover up. Using my hands to cover my breast and pussy. Jeremy looks at me weird, "Why are you covering up, we just had sex." " I know, but you looked like Jace. In my mind I was screwing him. You are Jeremy the boy baby-sit. Walking around naked in front of you, well that is just wrong."

He thinks about it for a second then turns back into Jace, " So if I look like this will you stay naked?" I laugh, "Sure, I guess you like me nude hun?" He smiles and nods. I lower my hands and let him get his fill. I do the same to his Jace suit. Still naked and starting to rise again. I smile as I lower myself to my knees and take him into my mouth once again. "Oh Gabby" he moans as I use my tongue. There is no hesitation this time, I take everything and go as deep as I can. The head tickles the back of my throat, but I like it. I keep trying to go deeper and faster.

"Gabby, if you keep going I'm going to cum again." he warns. I slow down I don't want this to end yet. I look up at him and wish it was the real Jace. I know I'm really just fucking an alien kid, but it is so easy to get lost in this. Maybe I can have some fun with the. I stop and ask, " Hey can you change into anyone right?" He agrees. "Change into Captain America." Seconds later Captain America from the movies is sitting there naked. I check him out, but the cock is too big. I should find someone closer to my age.

Ashel Angel is right before me. I have had a crush on him for a while. He is so cute, on that show Andi Mack. I look him over and focus on that cock. Perfect size. I tackle him and we land on the couch, my legs on either side of him. " You ready?" he says yes and I grab that cock and shove it into me. So much better than Jace. Having a guy who can change into anyone. This is going to be great. As I bounce up and down on him, he is moaning loudly, "Gabby, whatever this is. Lets never stop."

I laugh, maybe I'm not the only one who will become sex crazed. That is good though, because I'm going to be busting out all my favorite movie and TV show actors and fucking them all. All of the different guys are going through my head and Ashel's cock is pounding me hard. I stopped moving and let him push his hips up and down into me. He is really giving it all he has. I love it. "FUCK yes keep going. Keep going" I encourage him. I cum once again and collapse on top of him. I catch my breath and give him a kiss, " Thank you" "Do I get to cum again" he asks me. Boys only worried about their next pleasure. I nod and get off of him.

"Do me like this" I suggest as I bend over the couch and wait for him to get behind me. "That's right stick it in" I help him along. He is moving the his cock up and down my slit, gathering my wetness. As the head opens me up I moan. " OHhhhh Yessssss" So deep, damn should have tried this sooner. He starts rocking his hips back and forth. Yes this feels so good. I wonder who will cum first me or him.

His hands find their way to my hips, pulling me back and forth. Driving himself deeper into me. "FUCK, Oh FUCK" I yell. "Don't Stop" I feel him slap my ass seconds later. I haven't been spanked in years, but this is different than when I was getting slapped for being in trouble. The slight pain enhances the pleasure I'm feeling. "Do that again" I command SMACK! My ass might be changing color, but I love it. SMACK "YES DO IT" his cock is pounding me and his hand is slapping my butt. I cum again, but this time I'm not in control. I can't stop that cock from doing me.

"OH SHIT" I realize I'm going to have to ride this wave, Ashel is not stopping. I feel everything at once. His cock, his hands either on my hips or smacking me. My cum running down my leg, my heaving breathing. His hip bones crashing into my butt as he pulls me back into him. I don't think I can go much longer. I'm am relieved when I hear him say ," I'm going to cum" He pulls out and I feel a lot of hot thick liquid hitting the small of back. "I'm sorry, Gabby. I didn't know where to put it." I turn around and see my young ward once again. Standing there holding his limp dick looking down, not sure if he is in trouble. "No Jeremy, as long as you pulled out I'm happy."

I hug him, this time not caring we are both nude. I grab some paper towels and clean myself off. We both clean up and I grab his hand," Ready for some more movies" We sit down and turn the movie back on. " You don't want to get dressed?" he ask. I look at him and shrug. You like looking, and I don't mind anymore. Beside, we can do it again later. Maybe I'll find another guy for you to change into. I lean over and kiss his cheek.


End file.
